thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Federal Republic of Estovakia
The Federal Republic of Estovakia or just only Estovakia is a nation located on the penninsula of eastern Anea. It is an socialist military dictatorship since 1999 and an strong ally of the socialist superpowers Union of Yuktobanian Republics of Yuktobania and Union of Soviet Socialist republics of the Soviet Union. Estovakia has the most powerful and fearful military with an strong navy and the second largest socialist navy in the world, Estovakian Navy, and the most powerful aerial fleet in the world, Estovakian Aerial Fleet. In 2040, Estovakia was ranked it's status as an superpower, the second socialist superpower after Yuktobania in the world. Before Ulysses... ﻿Before Ulysses, the nation of Estovakia was a thriving nation, having political spirit from its neighbor south across the Fuscum Sea, Yuktobania. It had a Eastern European-like culture, and its economy was well-maintained. Ulysses Crises and Estovakian Civil War (1999 - 2010) The Federal Republic of Estovakia was one of many nations which had been threatened by the Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid. It is unconfirmed whether or not Estovakia contributed to the Stonehenge Project on the Usean Continent, though it is highly likely. When the Ulysses Asteroid split into more than a thousand pieces after passing the Roche Limit, Estovakia was one of the nations which suffered damage. Like nations on the Usean Continent, Estovakia also fell into a state of political unrest and economic ruin. A civil war began within Estovakia and was finally settled by the establishment of a military government. The Estovakian Civil War is believed to have begun in 2007 and saw the Eastern Faction as the victor. Military leaders, referring to themselves as "The Generals" seized power in the country and formed the new flag for Estovakia, displaying a golden raven against a red background with two black diagonal stripes in the bottom right corner. Anean Continental War (2015) Under military rule, Estovakia furtively disposed huge military preparations to overrun a peaceful, well-prospered neighbor, Emmeria. With strong military establishment, Estovakia began to attack the capital of Emmeria, Gracemeria. Estovakia quickly cut the city apart by destroying the King's Bridge and other smaller structures, and proceeded to bomb it while landing airborne M113A3 APCs. Gracemeria's military air base was bombed heavily and assaulted by Estovakian Apache helicopters, while the Emmerian Navy managed to hold their own. Scrambling all their armed forces to defend their capital city, the Emmerians were able to prevent the Estovakians from taking over their capital for a while. However, Estovakia launched another attack using a new weapon called the Nimbus Missile to destroy most of the Emmerian forces, including the Emmerian naval vessels. Estovakia's elite 9th TFS Strigon Team entered the fray to destroy the remaining Emmerian air forces, and seeing through the enemy's plan and watching their air force fall apart, Emmeria's Strategic Air Command ordered a tactical retreat. Estovakia successfully captured Gracemeria and kept conquering many other locations within the nation. Fortification structures were also specially assembled in the captured areas. Known as Bartolomeo Fortress and Ragno Fortress, those were naturally to strengthen their power inside Emmeria. Emmerian forces were pushed back to Vitoze, a city on Khesed Island. From there they reassembled their forces and defeated an incoming Estovakian bomber squadron. They pushed onwards and took back Bartolomeo Fortress from Estovakian occupants. The Emmerians then landed a large force back on the Anean mainland. Once in Anea the combined Emmerian Military launched their Air Forces to support Emmerian Armored Elements, besieged in Silvat. With the newly reacquired Emmerian Forces in Silvat, the Emmerian Military continued to push west across the Peaks of Selumna (Selumna Peak), until they could properly launch an attack on Estovakian held Naval and Air Facilities in San Loma. Being harassed by Nimbus Missile strikes from the Aigaion in both San Loma and Selumna missions, the Emmerian Military quickly formed a plan with captured and gathered intelligence to destroy the Heavy Command Cruiser Aigaion and its escorts. Once Emmerian spys delivered critical information on the airborne fortress the Emmerian high command launched all of their best pilots to attack and destroy the Aigaion and its escorting craft. After that, Emmerian air forces were able to take out the Aigaion and many of the Strigon team. Estovakia lost a good resource when the Aigaion was destroyed. They also lost a lot of valuable pilots and workers. Emmeria was charging into Gracemeria. The only defense would be Ragno Fortress and Moloch Desert. The Generals soon had an idea. They decided to call forth a "Scorched Earth Policy" against Gracemeria. If the Emmerians got close enough, Estovakia could wipe out Gracemeria completely. Unfortunately, Emmeria's Garuda Squadron destroyed the WMD catalysts before they could reach Gracemeria. The former Emmerian city was filled with troops, from land to sea to sky. Estovakia knew that if they lost Gracemeria, their attack would have been pointless. Emmerian forces wiped out most of the troops and it seemed they would almost take back their capital. Suddenly, Estovakia sent out Ilya Pasternak to take out Garuda One. After a long and tiring dogfight, Garuda One shot down Pasternak. Emmeria had successfully taken back Gracemeria. That night, Estovakia sent out cruise missiles and pilots hoping to hit Gracemeria hard. This attack was interrupted and stopped by the Emmerian Air Force. Intelligence discovered the cruise missiles were coming from the Chandelier, in the ocean. All Emmerian pilots were assigned to destroy the Chandelier once and for all. Estovakia sent out all available pilots and the last Strigon members to defend their great weapon of destruction. Garuda Team was successful in taking out all of the cooling units, with the sacrifice of Garuda Two. Garuda One though, took revenge by destroying the core of the Chandelier and ending the war once and for all. The Generals were soon removed from power and a peace treaty was declared. Military *Estovakian Army *Estovakian Navy *Estovakian Aerial Fleet *Estovakian Air Force Category:Communist states Category:Strangereal Nations